Sweet Thing
by starry-nights88
Summary: It's the end of another date, and Roxas is wanting something...


**Starry's Corner:** I know this is a bit late for Valentine's Day, but that's what happens when I get sick the weekend of. Still not completely recovered, but just enough so I could write the yearly one-shots. Happy Belated Valentine's Day.

* * *

It was just past twilight. The sun had just disappeared behind the far away horizon in the cloudless sky as the first stars of the night slowly twinkled into being. Two boys strolled unrushed and unbothered along the paved sidewalk, houses lining down both sides of the street. A blond one and a brunet one. Both looked to be in their early teens. Just tasting life. They were quiet. Just enjoying each other's company as their clasped hands swayed gently together, their fingers interlaced. Each step was sure and lightly as the continued on towards their destination.

The brown haired boy, only a few months younger than the other, glanced over at his blond companion. His blue eyes sparkling in the fading light as he observed the other, "That was a good movie." He said softly before he turned his head from the other, a light flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it was." The other agreed, grinning as he stole a glance at the other as they walked along, passing house after house, "Even though I wanted to see that new horror movie." He added after a moment of silence, chuckling softly at the pout he received in turn, "Just kidding, Sora!" He said, still laughing as he nudged the younger with his shoulder.

Sora sighed heavily, turning his head slightly to look at the other, "It's not my fault I don't like scary movies." He pointed out with a huff, his lower lip still stuck out in that very same pout. The action doing nothing to ease the elder's laughter. Which only served to further distress the brunet, "It's not funny, Roxas!" The younger whined as they walked along.

"Now, you know I'm only teasing you." Roxas said, still grinning as he slowed in his stride to pull the younger into his arms, "I'd sit through nearly any movie to please you, you know that!" He insisted, nuzzling the boy's soft brown spikes before he let him go, their hands still together as he continued on his way.

"_Any movie?" Sora asked, his lips curled into a grin as they walked along without a care in the world. Their hands swaying with the tempo of their walk._

_Roxas paused, looking over at Sora with a single blond eye brow arched, "Moulin Rouge doesn't count." He replied quickly, barely able to keep from chuckling at the stricken look that passed over the little brunet's features._

_Sora snickered as the elder looked away, "That's not nice. That's my favorite movie, you know." He pointed out in a matter of factly tone as they came up upon a cream colored house with a waist high blue fence wrapped around it._

_"I know." The blond replied, though he didn't look very amused as he opened the fence for the younger, "You remind me every chance you get and I keep insisting that I won't sit through it with you for the hundredth time." _

_"But, you always do!" Sora snickered as he past the teen, their hands parting as he stood waiting for the other of the bricked path leading up to the house._

_Roxas smiled shortly, closing the fence behind them, "That I do." He agreed as he reached for the brunet's hand. Once it was clasped within his own, the couple continued up towards the house. A comfortable silence falling over them._

_They had been dating for about two weeks now and their third date was just coming to a close. It was a sweet relationship. Sora's first. And, Roxas was glad he had earned the privilege to be the boy's first. Sora had...always been special to Roxas. They had been friends for nearly their whole lives. It was only natural that their relationship would evolve into this. Roxas was just disappointed that he had not waited for Sora._

_But, Sora had always assured the elder that that little fact was fine. He had always assured him with a smile and soft snicker as though he knew something that Roxas didn't. It was endearing. It was sweet. And, it was so Sora. And, Sora had the ability to make Roxas' heart pound helplessly against his chest. Roxas could tell that this relationship would different than the others he had been involved in. _

_"Roxas?" Sora asked, his head tilted to the side as he watched the slightly elder teen. The blond haired teen blinked, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts and that they were standing on Sora's porch, inches from his front door._

_He sighed softly, giving the other a grin, "M'sorry, did you say something?" Roxas asked._

_A pout crossed over the other's features before the little brunet playfully nudged his date, "Only three dates into the relationship and you're already ignoring me!" He playfully scolded the other before snickering softly, "I had just asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow." He repeated his earlier question._

_Roxas laughed at the younger, still smiling as he shook his head. If only Sora had known who his thoughts rested on, "Do you even have to ask?" He said, looking meaningfully at the other, "You know I never turn down your Mother's cooking." He paused, "Or a chance to spend time with you."_

_The brunet laughed at that, looking towards the door, "Well, you know when dinner is." He said, giving the other a smile, "I'll see you then." He said, starting towards the door._

_Roxas blinked, reaching for Sora's hand again, "Hey, hey, wait a minute!" He said, pulling the other back to him, his lips quirking into a grin, "This is our third date, right?" He asked._

_"Yeah...? So?" Sora replied, blinking, a look of confusion blossoming over his features as he looked at the other._

_The blond sighed heavily, pulling the other closer still, one of his hands resting on the younger's hips, "So?" He repeated, a bit of a pout on his face, "It's out third date and you haven't kissed me yet." He pointed out, dropping the brunet's hand before his own rested against the other's flushed cheek. His thumb gently caressing the skin, just barely brushing over his bottom lip._

_"Oh." The word was so soft as it tumbled out of Sora's lips, the younger looking up at the blond with such innocent blue eyes, "Well..."_

_But, the rest of his sentence was lost when the elder of the two gently pressed his lips against the other's. The kiss was short and sweet. And, ended far to early for Roxas' liking, but seeing the brunet's flushed face was more than worth it._


End file.
